


拥抱无糖夏日

by mayumiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumiii/pseuds/mayumiii





	拥抱无糖夏日

00.

前段时间，李帝努生日的时候有朋友朝他碰酒：“帝努啊，过了今晚你也三十了，这么多年印象最深的是啥时候？”

李帝努怔愣两秒，捏着酒杯的手指轻晃，回答得好不坚定：“当然是刚认识你们的时候啊，没想到这么快都十多年了。”

朋友听了大笑，手搭在他肩膀上说要在李帝努二十代最后的晚上好好醉一场。耳边繁复的鼓点敲得越来越快，酒杯里的红酒顺着李帝努的食道流进身体，砂纸磨着喉咙一样，又糙又辣。

他默默在心底里计算着时间，原来认识黄仁俊也整整十三年了。

  


  
01.

是在二零零六年，夏天。

十六岁的暑假，父母因为生意上的事务要出国一个月，把李帝努托付给在南方小镇开旅馆的大伯。他是万分不情愿的，毕竟很少有青春期的少男少女愿意离开大城市去无聊的小镇耗上一个月。

热情的大伯在车上对他嘘寒问暖，一路上给他介绍小镇有什么好玩的景点：“咱这里最近被市政府看中的咧，说要发展什么旅游经济，帝努你下次来玩肯定就大变样了。”

李帝努漫不经心地嗯了一声，视线撇过路边陈旧的砖墙石瓦、绿化带上排排种的香樟树，心里想的却还是落在家里的PSP游戏机。

哎，等他一个月后回去肯定打不过那几个小子了。

糟心。

路程颠簸，到达旅馆时已经是傍晚，小镇的天倒还没完全暗下来，落日把青砖白瓦染上一层淡金。

大伯留了旅馆最好的套间，说是能看到整个小镇的夜景。李帝努心里没抱什么期望，在大城市市中心的夜景他都懒的看，难道还特意跑到这小破镇子上欣赏夜景不成。

他提着行李箱进了套间，拾掇自己为数不多的行李。几套换洗衣物、手机、充电器、mp3、一些必备品拿出来后他的行李箱就见了底。  
  
李帝努冲着原本为PSP预留的位置叹气，随后又想开了安慰起自己来。  
  
算了算了，反正来了这里也没人陪我打，还不如不带。

头天晚上不太适合四处晃悠，他饭后就待在房间里，对着窗外放空，思考该怎么度过这无聊的一个月。窗外华灯初上，几盏灯稀稀拉拉地亮起来，渐渐又连成一片一片，星星居然也看得很清楚，虽然不多但很亮，一颗一颗虚浮在半空。

坐久了，身体有些僵硬，他把身体支棱起来半躺在床上，打算换个舒服姿势，躺床上的刹那，突兀的振动响起，是父亲发来短信。

——到了吧，好好休息。

他呕着气没回消息，只是低声说了声好，就好像他们能听到，然后手机随着一声短促的振动声关机。  
  
仿佛是种宣告，一段新的日子就此开启。

几秒钟后他才反应过来。

操。居然真在这里看起了夜景。

02.

李帝努的睡眠向来很浅，特别是在陌生地方，“认床”这个坏毛病发挥得淋漓尽致。第二天被吵醒的时候窗外不过刚露了点鱼肚白，他迷迷糊糊抬手盯着腕表，才凌晨五点半。床上的人烦躁地揉了揉炸毛的头发，妄图让它更具艺术感。大伯他们也还没醒，看着衣柜里一排黑白灰的衣服，他随手挑了件T恤换上，打算出门。

镇上这个时候已经有了点人气，早点摊上的热气冲淡了些清晨的潮湿气味。李帝努一想到平日这个点自己大概还睡死在床上，就不免自嘲地笑笑，这才刚来第一天就适应得这么好了。

简直未来可期。

小镇只有基础城建，整个地区都谈不上有什么城市规划。宽巷子连着窄巷子条条交错，他只是拐了几个弯就有些记不清原来的路了。

远处几个小鬼吵吵闹闹地玩着玻璃弹珠，偶尔有几辆掉漆的旧自行车从他们中间穿过，引得旁边的阿姨破口大骂：“看不看路啊你！没看到小孩子在这嘛！”数落完后整个小巷又落回原来的氛围，热热闹闹又各司其职。

算了，还是先吃点，李帝努暂时放下心中找路的想法，走到一家早点摊前盯着菜单。说是菜单其实不过是几笔手写的名称和价格，上面写着：包子馒头、大饼油条一类的早点。

“阿姨，给我来两个菜包子。”清亮的少年音从背后传来，身边伸出一只修长但偏瘦的手，漂亮的手指尖捏着皱皱巴巴的两张一元纸币。

“诶！俊俊来啦？多吃点，阿姨再多送你杯豆浆。”

“这个很好吃哦。”那个叫俊俊的少年好像在和他说话，李帝努回头对上他的笑脸，脸小小的，湿润润的眼睛盯着他看，眼睛因为笑意弯成圆润的弧度。李帝努看向他指的早点问：“那你为什么不吃这个？”

“因为我吃不下，哈哈。”少年局促地挠了挠头，“你要不想吃的话就吃别的，都挺好吃的。”

看上去确实吃不下的样子，李帝努看向少年瘦削的身材，松松垮垮地套着一件蓝白相间的短袖，蓝色的部分被晒得有点褪色，但很干净，只不过看上去像是，校服？正想着，李帝努就瞥见了衣服左胸上的姓名牌——黄仁俊。

黄仁俊？是挺俊的。

李帝努嘴里一边咬着黄仁俊推荐的早点一边朝他搭话：“你怎么还穿着校服啊，不是放暑假了嘛？”

“呃，脏衣服洗掉了还没干，就暂时穿了这件。”眼前的少年不知怎的生出点局促感，他小心观察着李帝努的穿衣打扮，“你…应该不是这里人吧？之前没见过。”

“嗯，我昨天刚到这里，我叫李帝努。”

“怪不得，我叫黄仁俊。”眼前的少年指指胸前的姓名牌笑笑，“没想到今天穿校服还挺有用。”

年少时在陌生的地方遇到同龄人，总是容易莫名生出几分信任来，李帝努第一眼见到这个叫黄仁俊的漂亮男孩就挺有好感，一路热情地和他闲扯，并且发出邀约。

“诶！黄仁俊，你暑假闲吗？你带带我玩呗。”

黄仁俊犹豫了几秒，又对上李帝努的眼神，最终还是应了下来。  
  
“好。”

03.

李帝努再次见到黄仁俊，是第二天早上八点，耳机里放着wonderwall，英国乐队的歌，双手插兜等在旅馆楼下。

昨天黄仁俊知道李帝努是旅馆老板家的亲戚时挺惊讶，说这是他们小镇里头最高档的旅馆。

李帝努回去后特地观察了下，觉得也不过尔尔，勉强算得上是个四星级，但黄仁俊要是喜欢倒是可以拉他过来住上两晚。

没过多久，李帝努就看见黄仁俊喘着气向他跑过来，大老远朝着他挥手，引得李帝努也抬手象征性地晃了晃。

李帝努有些不习惯，一般在学校里他从来不主动朝人家打招呼，觉得多次一举，怪累的。但黄仁俊好像不一样，李帝努每次见到他，他都傻兮兮地笑着招手，乐此不彼。

没再穿他的校服，黄仁俊今天简简单单地穿了纯白色T恤和黑色裤子，衣服看上去比他大上两号，有风吹过时空荡荡的，显得整个人更瘦削，像是一颗刚种下不久的小树苗，虽然瘦弱但笔直笔直的。  
  
李帝努看着他的手臂，没忍住上手捏了捏——果然软软的，没什么肌肉。

“你…你干嘛？”黄仁俊整个人一抖，圆溜溜的眼睛朝他一瞪。

“没，你看上去太瘦了，想叫你多吃点饭。”李帝努一本正经地回答，但是他笑弯的眼睛却瞒不住。

黄仁俊只能白他一眼，假装恶狠狠地朝李帝努挥拳。切，不就是嘲讽他没肌肉嘛。

“想去哪里玩？”黄仁俊不和李帝努计较。

“跟着你走呗！我又不熟。”

左拐右拐，黄仁俊最终带李帝努来了小镇上唯一一家游戏厅。说是游戏厅倒还抬高了它的身价，其实就是十几台版本不太新的游戏机器拼凑在一间大平层里头。老板嘴里叼着烟，漫不经心地给他们指自助换游戏币的地方。

看着陈旧的设施，李帝努一脸不可置信地问黄仁俊：“你以前来过这吗？”

“没…我也是第一次来。”

“这已经是这里最好的设备啦，不然你就只能打地鼠了，你就凑合吧。”

“行吧，你别说，这复古游戏机往这一摆，打个怀旧的名头，还挺吸引人。”为了不让场面更尴尬，李帝努赶忙打圆场，打开钱包，掏出一张红色就往里头塞。

“诶诶，别，你换这么多用得完嘛！”黄仁俊及时制止李帝努的动作。

“我俩一起玩啊？”李帝努伸手想夺回来，却没想到单只手捏住他的手腕。  
  
黄仁俊的手小小的，却很热，李帝努整个人一抖，快速放开。

“我...我就带你过来的，怎么还能用你的钱。”黄仁俊也被李帝努刚才的动作弄得有点懵，磕磕巴巴地说道。

“没事儿，我一个人玩多没意思，一起呗。”

“我们两个人也用不了这么多啦。”

黄仁俊不太能理解李帝努的财大气粗，连他们班上最阔气的同学一个月扔进游戏厅的钱也不过就这个数，但他也能看得出来，这点钱对李帝努来说就是个解闷的媒介。

他抽走李帝努手上的“巨额纸币”，转身冲着游戏厅的老板甜言蜜语两句，换来一篮子的游戏币和几张花花绿绿的纸币。他单手抱着篮子，把那堆钱往李帝努手里一塞：“你把这些收着，换成小额的你用起来也方便点。”他又晃晃手里的篮子：“老板还多给了点儿，走吧！”

“嗯。”李帝努点头，他觉得这地方真是神奇，看上去凶不拉几的老板居然这么好说话。

黄仁俊又回头喊他快点跟上，咧开的嘴角露出一颗好看的小虎牙。

噢，可能是因为黄仁俊老板才那么好说话吧，就像幼儿园的老师总是特意关照那些漂亮小朋友一样，李帝努心想。

04.

“你玩哪个角色？”

“就这个吧，壮壮的，看上去很厉害。”黄仁俊指了游戏界面上一个肌肉发达的黄毛。

“噢~二阶堂红丸，有眼光，我之前最爱玩这个，不过按体型的话你应该选春丽。”

“春丽是哪个？”黄仁俊疑惑。

“喏，这个蓝裙子的，长得也和你挺像。”

……

“说真的，你信不信我打你？”黄仁俊攥紧了他的小拳头伸到李帝努面前。

“你怎么这么喜欢伸拳头啊。”李帝努笑眯眯，也握拳朝黄仁俊的拳头一碰，“开始吧，加油哦，别被我虐哭。”

黄仁俊感受着手指关节传来的触感，凉凉的，还没等他回过神来李帝努就率先给了他的“黄毛”一击，黄仁俊慌忙控制着手柄，却完全乱了节奏，脑海里“李帝努的手好凉”这个念头还残留着，眼前就跳出了“K.O.”

“没事没事，是我下手太重了，我等下让着你点。”李帝努看着黄仁俊楞楞的样子，以为他因为输了游戏闷闷不乐。

“噢噢，嗯，我还不太会。”黄仁俊收拢了有些抽离的思绪，连忙顺着李帝努的话接下去。

“你先按上跳跃，对，再出拳。”

“朝着我攻击，这个时候可以用空中技能。”

“闪躲一下，近身。”

“可以啊你，然后我就被你打死了…”

“你这水放的也太多了。”

“这不是照顾你嘛。”李帝努冲黄仁俊嘿嘿一笑，傻得可以，“要不咱们换个别的玩，抓过娃娃没？”

黄仁俊摇摇头，他看过别人玩，十有八九都抓不上来，自己倒也没尝试过。

“那正好！我抓娃娃技术也很菜，这次算是同一起跑线啦。”李帝努把黄仁俊拉到机子跟前，投币按了开始，“你先。”

意料之内的，一轮抓空。

“到我啦，你想要哪个？”李帝努寻求着黄仁俊的意见，“我对娃娃没啥兴趣，你挑个呗。”

“嗯…要不就…那个？”黄仁俊指指那个长得像河马的白色玩意儿。

“姆明啊？没问题。”细长的手指抵着红色操控杆，动作流畅，可惜还是抓空。

轮着几回过后。

“要不算了？”黄仁俊看着李帝努逐渐难堪的表情，试探性的提问。

“再来一次。”李帝努对于说出去的承诺执拗的很，正是年轻气盛的年纪，他想起码在黄仁俊面前耍耍帅。

又是几轮。

那个白色毛绒玩偶终于在李帝努的操控下堪堪掉落，他兴奋地把它往黄仁俊怀里一塞：“喏，便宜你了。”

少年脸上藏不住的是得意的表情。

“谢…谢谢。”

李帝努被黄仁俊搞的有点不好意思，耳根都发烫：“别客气，我就随便抓抓，你喜欢就行。”

“噗嗤。”黄仁俊看着他满脸想要被夸的表情忍不住笑出声，顿了顿才说，“嗯，我喜欢。”

他头一次收到这样的礼物，并非在生日那天，也没有什么仪式感，只是因为想送就送了的礼物。黄仁俊捧着小小一只姆明，嘴角的小虎牙又露了尖尖。

05.

虽是盛夏，小镇的湿气依然很重。头天晚上刚下过暴雨，空气湿度大，又蒸发得快，整个天更为闷热。黄仁俊蹲坐在地上，身上的伤口隐隐作痛。

那个酒鬼昨天又发疯了。

隔着灰暗的玻璃窗和绵绵雨幕，黄仁俊只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响。他总是在雨天前后出现，喝得醉醺醺的回家，有时候用酒瓶，有时候是椅子，更多时候只是赤手空拳地砸向自己。嘴里念叨着母亲的姓名，手上却毫不留情。

黄仁俊的母亲就是被他活生生打死的。

但小地方的警力不足，也更是懒得管这种家常事，草率地录了个笔录判了个刑——不长不短，就三年。黄仁俊靠着母亲偷偷藏下的一点积蓄和零工钱过了三年平静日子，一直都是一个人。但他没能逃脱父亲的梦魇，依稀记得很小的时候，父亲还是高大又可靠的形象，后来离开小镇两年去大城市闯荡回来，才和他记忆里大部分父亲的模样重合——暴躁又狠厉。

倒也不奇怪，人有千面，就连性取向都可以是流动的。

只不过从那时候起，黄仁俊就对所谓的大城市厌恶又畏惧。能把一个温柔可靠的人变成这样的地方一定很可怕吧？

黄仁俊歪着脚，伸手去够药箱，碘伏只剩下小半瓶，他狠狠心，把紫黑色液体往腿上的割伤处倒，又疼又麻，生理性的泪水毫无征兆地溢出。

06.

“喂，李医生，院长说有事情找你，我刚去办公室没见着你，只好打电话了。”清晰的人声从话筒另一端传出。

“好，麻烦你。”李帝努挂断电话，理了理白色衬衫，转身又回医院。这两天的病人格外多，李帝努整个人忙得昏天暗地，不由得感叹，医生也算得上是极限职业啊。

——叩叩。很快到了院长室门口。

院长是个耄耋之年的沉稳老头，他指指边上的皮质沙发，示意李帝努坐下。

“小李啊，你在我们医院也已经第四个年头了吧？”

“嗯。”李帝努点点头，“是三年半，快四年了。”

“我知道你工作能力一直很强，人踏实上进，在心理学领域也算是小有成就，这次上面又给了一个调到总部的名单，我还是打算推荐你去。”

李帝努不语，只是摇摇头。他清楚老院长的心思，但是到总部对他来说并没有什么意义。

“哎，我就知道你还是老样子。”

“我就是搞不懂你，别的年轻人都争着想往上爬，反倒是你，一个留学归来的精英就乐意待在这小城市里头，你也要考虑考虑将来啊。”老院长一脸恨铁不成钢的表情。

“我第一次见到你的时候就觉得太屈才，你那时也穿着白衬衫，一点不像要当这里的医生，我还以为哪个金融场上的新贵呢，几年过去你倒一点没变。”

“谢谢院长。”李帝努搓了搓手指尖，自嘲地笑笑，又继续说道，“我只是觉得这里，挺好。”

“行，那我也不逼你了，过两年我也退休了，不掺和你们年轻人的事儿了。”

李帝努打了个招呼，转身出了院长室。

手里握着的手机也被他捂得温热，他又想到零几年，还没有智能手机的时候。那时候的时间好像被拉得很长，空间也被扩宽，记忆里的事情留下很多。

07.

那时候他有个时下最流行的翻盖手机，灰色的，小小一个，是父母对他升学到科技高中的奖励。

他在学校的时候人气高，天天有本校的、外校的女生要来他的电话号码，三百个号码很快到了手机的内存上限，他就只能一个一个删掉，除了好友外，只有黄仁俊的没删。

李帝努对黄仁俊有愧，他想，最起码，要留一个自己和他最后的链接纽带。那个号码他也就一直存着，从老土的翻盖机存到最新款手机。

哪怕黄仁俊留给李帝努的只是离他家最近的公共电话亭的电话，他只能单方面等待黄仁俊的消息，傻子一样。

李帝努只在二零零八年暑假，去找黄仁俊前抱着侥幸心理打过一次，没打通。后来问了才知道黄仁俊家那一片因为发展旅游业拆迁改建，电话亭的号码早废了，也就只能作罢。

回想起来，李帝努留在小镇上的一个月里，大多数情况下都是约好时间黄仁俊来旅馆门口见他，他主动去找黄仁俊的情况，只有一次。

08.

再过两天就是中元节，黄仁俊说镇上老一辈都对这种牛蛇鬼怪的迷信得很，镇上那两天都在忙忙碌碌地准备，他打算趁着这时间带李帝努去稍微远点的地方看看，他们约好第二天一早七点就见面。

李帝努一直在旅馆门口等到九点，黄仁俊都没露面。他烦躁得抓头发，但怎么想黄仁俊都不像是会放他鸽子的样子。

最后一路问人才找到黄仁俊住的地方。

屋里很安静。地上的一片狼藉又透露着之前的混乱。

黄仁俊只是一个人蹲坐在墙角，额前几簇发丝垂耷在他眉峰。地上的玻璃碎片映着他的脸，他目光发滞，不知道在看什么。

李帝努的嘴唇很细微地动了一下，没有发出声音。他想说话，又不知说些什么，以往的寒暄都没有意义。

  
人永远是脆弱又复杂的构造体，看上去再乐观开朗的人也会有阴暗面。李帝努在那一刻意识到了，原来黄仁俊真实的生活是这样的，和他之前见到的、想象到的，都太不一样。

本以为每天就陪着他玩，陪着他闹，陪着他折腾的人和自己活得看似相似又天差地别。

他在黄仁俊身边坐下。

两人定格了一秒，黄仁俊开口：“不好意思啊…毁约了。”

李帝努看向黄仁俊，只说：“你声音好哑。”

你看，李帝努总是这样，可能是天生的温柔。无论是在游戏厅还是现在，李帝努总是把黄仁俊的情绪放在第一位，他很聪明，不问理由，不扯话题，只是关心。

偏偏委屈的人最受不了的就是这种关心，黄仁俊眼眶一红，憋着不在李帝努面前掉眼泪，他只是剧烈地咳嗽，像刚从溺水边缘逃脱出来的人，要把肺部的积水都排空。

李帝努见不得黄仁俊这样的狼狈模样，他伸手抚摸黄仁俊平薄的脊背，试图缓解他激烈的情绪。

这让黄仁俊觉得自己更凄惨了些，他粗喘着，慢慢平静下来，直勾勾看着李帝努，可怜的自尊心让他无法理智地说话：“其实你没必要特意来找我。”

眼神对上眼神，无声的对峙。

“有必要。”李帝努先开了口，却也没再多说。

李帝努紧握住黄仁俊的手，带他出门，关门声把流动的空气都震出阵阵声浪。

09.

黄仁俊腿上的伤不重，但到底还是影响走路，两人没走太远，只是就近找了个桥沿坐下。

远处，李帝努在路边的小卖店里买汽水，他坚持说汽水是缓解抑郁情绪的最佳良药，黄仁俊则远远地看着他。

可能是因为本来打算出去玩的缘故，李帝努穿着黑色运动套装，整个人笔挺颀长，干净清爽，就连买个汽水都是一派闲适从容气度，与这个小地方格格不入。他突然好奇，李帝努在原本城市里生活的样子，成年后打着西装领带的样子，一定特别合适。

燥热的风把刘海吹起，黄仁俊没像平时一样拿手指去梳理，就任由风把它吹乱，视线也因为乱发变得狭窄，他就透过发丝间的缝隙发呆。

脸上传来的冰凉触感，半秒后到达大脑皮层，黄仁俊听见李帝努低沉的声音，低低的音量被风和空间稀释，依稀听清一点尾声的沙哑细腻：“想什么呢？”

“在想你穿西装什么样。”黄仁俊把李帝努贴在他脸上的冰汽水捂在手心里头，脸庞因为短暂的冷热交替发红。

那边轻笑一声，“意识流啊你，我今天穿的运动服欸？”

“我就随便发散下思维。”

“那估计还要个五、六年吧，到时候你就能看到了。”

说得你还会回来似的。

黄仁俊没开口，只是用力扯开易拉罐的拉扣，翻腾着溢出来的汽水撒了他一手。

李帝努看着黄仁俊急躁的样子，问道：“你怎么这么粗暴呢，看上去瘦瘦弱弱的，脾气那么冲。”

黄仁俊嘟着嘴没说话，朝另一边甩甩手上的汽水。

知道他心情不好，李帝努倒也没再逗他，两人就这么在微妙气氛的加持下，并排坐在桥沿上喝柠檬味的汽水。

言语排解不了的苦痛就只能烂在身体里，靠时间分解吞噬。

最终打破这个尴尬的是一场突如其来的暴雨。夏季的雨水总是又猛又急，整个天空都变得一片灰茫茫。

李帝努率先起身，指指黄仁俊腿上的伤，示意他趴到自己背上。黄仁俊倒也没再别扭，顺着李帝努的姿势，搂住他的脖子。

少年背着少年在雨中大步奔跑，河边只剩下两罐喝剩下的柠檬汽水，其中一罐被雨击倒，液体倾倒出来，失了重的易拉罐顺着风的方向，骨碌骨碌滚进河里。

10.

如果记忆永不褪色，记住的人有可能不以为意，也可能心口发烫。但是有些记忆，总是在被辜负后，才会深切起来。

被雨打湿的衣服贴着身体，凉凉的。李帝努感受到黄仁俊的鼻息打在他耳廓，这点温度仿佛成了他身体的热源，他忍不住想朝那里更近一些。

黄仁俊的嘴唇贴住他湿漉漉的头发。

李帝努没法猜测黄仁俊那时的想法，只能尽力回忆自己的。他不知道自己那时是对这个南方小镇的少年起了恻隐之心、吊桥效应还是怎样，他最后能记住的只有自己漏了好几拍的心跳和化在雨中的因为紧张而出的汗水。

他想，幸好，黄仁俊看不到他的表情。

雨又大又急，狂躁的雨声，像是重金属摇滚乐队的嘶吼，铺天盖地地将他们围拢。

黄仁俊很轻，李帝努没花多少时间就到了旅馆。他弯腰把黄仁俊放在沙发上，不自然地盯着他看了两秒，“你先去洗澡吧。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊点点头，细白手指拢了拢湿透的黑发。

温热的水柱冲刷着黄仁俊身上的寒意，他整个人放松下来。从昨夜起，他的精神就一直紧绷，在李帝努跟前也愈发拘束起来。

脑内浆糊一样纠缠在一起，心里也乱的不行。

他闭眼，告诉自己什么都不要想。

片刻后，他关上淋浴头，浴室里忽然安静下来，热蒸汽消散，黄仁俊穿上李帝努拿给他的新内裤，走到镜子前头，伸手抹去镜面的雾气，眼睛还有点红肿，腰腹部的紫色淤青看上去还是有些狰狞，手臂上的倒是已经淡了不少。

羞于让李帝努看到这些，他又往身上裹了件乳白色浴袍。

“洗完了？”

李帝努在一旁擦头发，身上只穿了一条内裤，看上去也刚刚在隔壁冲完澡。

“怎么大热天的还穿上浴袍了，穿这个吧。”他把边上的T恤朝黄仁俊怀里一扔，“裤子就，这个吧，腿上伤口还是让它透透气。”

“不用...”

“你穿着吧，我再拿一件，不然你得热死。”

李帝努没给黄仁俊回绝的余地。

灰色T恤堪堪遮住他的淤青，小心一点应该没事。黄仁俊对着浴室的镜子扯了扯T恤，妄图把本就比他大上两号的衣服再拉得宽松一些。

他折腾了半天才别扭地出浴室门，李帝努已经坐在沙发上，摆弄着手机。

“不吹头吗？”李帝努看着黄仁俊半湿的头发，担心他会感冒。

刚想点头，黄仁俊突然意识到抬手会露出淤痕，随即摇摇头说算了。

李帝努也没强求他，指指茶几上的水杯说，“那喝点热的，里头有姜，祛祛寒。”

水杯被拿起，黄仁俊小口小口地喝着，两个人都沉默了。

李帝努看着黄仁俊，忽然淡淡开口：“我可以知道到底出了什么事吗？”

黄仁俊知道李帝努迟早要问，他也确实要给个理由。

他没想瞒李帝努，“嗯。”

黄仁俊的喉结动了动，“我爸打的。”

四目相接，黄仁俊的眼里满是平静和淡然，“本来没想告诉你的，但是我也不想骗你。”

“那阿姨呢，不阻止吗？”

“我妈前些年就去世了。”黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子，继续说，“他打死的。”

“警察也懒得管这些事，只要不出再人命就行。”

李帝努有些怔然地看着黄仁俊，他突然对自己就这么随意地问出这种话题感到抱歉，但比起这个，黄仁俊轻描淡写的回答更让他手足无措。

“对不起，我没想到是这样。”

看着黄仁俊安静无辜的脸，李帝努除了道歉再说不出别的。

他只是替黄仁俊难过，如果他不是出生在这里，不是出生在那个家庭，这样开朗又漂亮的少年肯定会拥有更好的人生。

李帝努双手收紧，轻轻抱住黄仁俊，鼻尖都是他皮肤的气味。

感受到李帝努的动作后，黄仁俊用力反抱，身体间的空气被挤压，两人的距离被拉得更近。

他知道他在寻求安慰。

像是一只孤独的小兽，只凭本能获得安全感。

而李帝努是他唯一的安全感。

黄仁俊看着李帝努眼下的一片阴影，直接抬头吻上他的唇。没有意料中的反抗，黄仁俊更放肆的单方面索取。

唇是干燥的，舌是湿润的，意识与理性不复存在。黄仁俊发泄一般的，疯狂的，无助的，向李帝努索吻。

李帝努全身心配合他。

他们在二零零六年的夏天第一次热切拥吻，哪怕被可笑的现实所围裹，哪怕李帝努知道黄仁俊的这个吻毫无目的性，但他还是忍不住心跳如擂。

11.

“七月流火，九月授衣”。

很快就是中元节。

明明被民间称为鬼节，小镇上却比平时热闹得多。傍晚六点，街上已经装满了人，有人敲锣、有人打梆、提灯笼、有人沿途撒盐米、摆设香烛、豆腐及饭团。

李帝努和黄仁俊并排走在青石砖上，每间隔百来步就能看到一处祭品。

“我们这儿的人对这个节日特别重视，大家相信在这一天如果给冤魂指路的话，死后就会有福报的。”黄仁俊转头对李帝努解释道。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的烛烟气味，有意无意的，黄仁俊想起了李帝努的气味。那个雨天，他在李帝努背上，夏日雨水的潮气兑着李帝努洗发水的香味，他把嘴唇贴上李帝努发丝时痒痒的触感。

他不由自主地瞄了一眼身旁的人。李帝努对他而言就是那场急促的暴雨，冲乱了他原本的生活，冲走了他的束缚，可带给他几分希望后就又要消失了。

在他没注意到的地方，李帝努也歪着头，偷偷观察着黄仁俊，眼睑低垂，表情看不出喜怒。

很快就走到放荷花灯的地方，在民间的中元节俗活动中，放灯是最受欢迎的一项，原本小桥流水的河边一层一层围了好多人。

“要放吗？”黄仁俊偏头问李帝努。

“这怎么像是电视剧里传情的那种。”

“也不太一样，其实本来是为了给阴间的冤鬼指路才放灯的，现在基本上都是许个愿了。”

“那我们也试试，你想许什么愿？”

“许…平安幸福，学业有成一类的？”

“你这也太老土了吧。”

“其实这种普普通通的愿望想要达成也很不容易的，你呢，想许什么？”

李帝努抿着唇，像是思考了很久，好半天才接上一句：“许个有新意的吧，还没想好。”

“什么嘛，我还以为你酝酿半天，想到的有多别出心裁。”

李帝努没说话，在黄仁俊面前他有种奇妙的羞愧感。他时常看着黄仁俊想，如果黄仁俊也有优渥的出身，幸福的家庭，他们的见面是不是就可以是顺理成章。他们可能会出生在同一个市区，一起上下学，一起打游戏，一起溜出去玩，他们能够拥有很长很长、长到数不清的时间一起度过。

可转念一想，他又为自己有这种想法而感到羞耻——他在用可笑的条件衡量他喜欢的人，真是可悲。

李帝努接过黄仁俊给他拿的荷花灯，水面干净澄澈，被灯光照成一小块一小块的暖黄色，荷花灯轻轻被放在河面上，李帝努看着已经被推出去的灯，默默在心底许愿：祝黄仁俊平安幸福，学业有成。

  
12.

时间快到十一点，街上已经见不到人了。玻璃窗透出来的光闪了两下，也熄掉了。

四下里静悄悄。  
  
黑漆漆的巷子里还是有不少积水，坑坑洼洼的石板面反着光。黑暗里，李帝努一边走着一边焦躁地捏着自己的裤边。

周围很静，他仿佛可以听到黄仁俊的呼吸声和自己紧张到吞咽口水的声音，平日里本就不太温热的手心出着冷汗，他犹豫地牵住黄仁俊的手：“太黑了，我有点看不清路。”

“没关系，跟着我就好。”身边传来柔软的少年音。

软软的手回握住他的，从手指间传来的暖意直达李帝努的大脑皮层，整个身体里的细胞都发出战栗。他沉溺于黄仁俊带给他的快感，只是牵手，他的下身就足够涨热。他不隐瞒自己的贪婪，他想要得到更多：“黄仁俊。”

“嗯？”身边传来一声闷哼。

“你觉得我怎么样？”

我觉得你很好。被提问者在心底回答。

“什么怎么样？”黄仁俊在昏暗中看向李帝努。

“就...就你觉得我...当你男朋友，好吗？”李帝努的声音都发抖。

超级好。特别好。

“为什么要做这个判断？”

“不过...总的说来...”

话语被打断。

“因为我喜欢你。” “我觉得你很好。”

黑暗里，相扣的手心都湿透。

李帝努靠过去，扣住黄仁俊的手，一点一点吻着他的脸，长长的睫毛几乎要遮住半眯着的眼睛。

黄仁俊轻轻吸了一口气。

出乎意料的，这次的吻一点也不粗暴。李帝努轻柔而细致地吻着他脸上的肌肤，最后停留在嘴唇上。黄仁俊微微眯着眼睛，张开了嘴，算作回应。

吻毕，黄仁俊的手贴在李帝努精瘦的腰，他喘着气对李帝努说：“你想好了吗，真的要喜欢我？”  
  
真的要喜欢这样不堪又可怜的我吗？

年少时冲动的喜欢总是不计后果。

李帝努停顿了下，他说得认真又露骨：“我要喜欢你，黄仁俊。”

13.

李帝努在柜子里找到润滑剂的时候终于算是认可了这间旅馆。

脱衣服的声音簌簌作响。

黄仁俊被李帝努弯腰压在床沿的时候整个人都紧张得发抖，他闭上眼睛，尽量让自己放松，表现得享受一些。锁骨上传来啧啧水声，李帝努的动作很粗暴，不是舔砥、吮吸，而是粗重的啃咬。鼻骨时不时还撞击在锁骨上，黄仁俊吃痛地出声。身上的人又顺势舔弄他的喉结，不大的喉结被整个包裹在温热潮湿的口腔里，他的余光能瞥见李帝努因为充血而变红的嘴唇，令人窒息的情色。

这样的嘴唇在舔弄着他，光是想象，黄仁俊的每根神经都更加兴奋，有一股热气沿着喉头缓缓升上来，让他不由自主地咽了口水。

李帝努黑色的发丝因为主人的动作蹭在黄仁俊的下巴、嘴唇，还有刚刚被啃咬过的锁骨上。黄仁俊能闻到他熟悉的味道，和那个雨天别无二致。他用力吸气，妄图让这个味道充斥他的整个肺部，喉结因为这个动作而收缩得紧。身上的人察觉到她的动作，撒娇般地抬头蹭他的脸：“仁俊这样的话我就亲不到了。”

黄仁俊被他讲得满脸通红，钻进他怀里，微微发热的肌肤互相接触，互相吸引，李帝努低头咬他小巧的耳垂：“那我换个地方亲好了。”李帝努起身跨坐在他身上，盯着他赤裸的身体，抚摸他腰腹上的淡紫色淤青，微微皱眉：“这里…是那天留下的吗？”

“嗯，已经快好了。”黄仁俊不想让李帝努这样赤裸裸地看着他的伤痕，他讨好似的环上李帝努的腰：“别看那里。”

指尖掠过发丝，李帝努揉了揉他的头发：“没事的，仁俊不要害羞。”他的舌尖经过那处，小心翼翼地吮吸。伤痕的痛意被舌尖调戏的痒意所围裹。

塑料瓶盖被打开，透明粘稠的液体被倒在掌心里，还有的顺着指缝流到了黄仁俊的肚子上。

李帝努拉开了黄仁俊的双腿，沾满润滑液的湿濡手指在穴口外打着圈圈。他的技术很生涩，磕磕巴巴地戳弄着穴口，一边还不忘调戏身下的人：“仁俊粉嫩嫩的，好可爱。”

“嗯…别，好涨。”黄仁俊瑟缩着身子，他的穴口毫无预兆的被两根手指塞满扩张，敏感点被李帝努掌控，他紧张地战栗起来。黄仁俊清晰地感觉到了他手指的进入,缓慢地挤了进去,停在了半道按了按,又退了出来。手指在里面的慢慢抽动,持续了好几下。

  
两根手指缓缓抽动着，灵巧的舌头勾住乳尖，时而舔弄时而吮吸。

  
“好紧。”李帝努声音紧绷，他嘶哑又急促的呼吸声撩拨着黄仁俊的身体，使他更加瘫软。

黄仁俊嗯嗯了两声，抱住李帝努。那无辜却又勾人的眼神引得李帝努胯下的欲望愈发坚硬，他终于忍不住褪了自己束缚，高昂地顶住了黄仁俊腿间的嫩肉。

“好痛。”两人都是第一次，黄仁俊被李帝努直接顶进穴口，简直痛得想哭。突如其来的痛楚让他的甬道紧缩，李帝努更卖力地舔弄黄仁俊的乳尖，试图缓解他的苦楚。

耳边传来李帝努的喘息，黄仁俊身体软了软，手指攀上李帝努的肩膀，迎合起他的动作。

感受到身下人的变化，李帝努忍不住把黄仁俊一把抱起，按着他的臀抵向自己，更加猛烈地深捣著黄仁俊早就泥泞不堪的菊穴，黄仁俊提不起一丝力气，只得把脑袋搁在他肩上，大口呻吟喘息。性器则用力地推入，次次没入最深处，撞击着嫩肉，快感渐渐累积，从肌肤直击脏腑，由不得他不要快活。

黄仁俊身体开始痉挛颤抖，下身的穴道正在不自觉地收缩，性器口也不自觉流出白浊液体。

“李帝努我不行了。”黄仁俊的声音里都添上了隐约的哭腔。黄仁俊撒娇着交代在了李帝努小腹上。

被喊的人也没好到哪里去，紧窄的菊穴明显在紧缩着,本就紧致的甬道此刻就像是在吮吸着的小嘴一样，这样的刺激带给了李帝努莫大的快感，他当即发泄在了温暖的穴道里。

放纵过后，黄仁俊侧身裸躺着，像在等待着什么。李帝努在背后轻轻吻他的肩头，他的头发是湿透，后背也湿答答，李帝努的唇一下下靠上来，带着有些燥热的呼吸。

黄仁俊享受地用向后仰了仰脖子。

两人都没了力气，李帝努动了下，搂住黄仁俊，彻底从他身体里移出来。窗外月亮正当头，透明空气混着濡湿气味。

黄仁俊摩挲着李帝努还没完全干透的手指，他听到了自己的声音，直直的，分离的，像被嫁接出来的声音：“还剩几天？”

“一周。”

黄仁俊没出声。

他从前纵容生活里的奇妙惯性，一天天见不到头的滑落，李帝努像是快要消失的摩擦力，阻止他继续下滑后就又无影无踪了。

李帝努撑起手，看着黄仁俊的侧脸：“我放寒假就回来。”

“嗯。”

  
14.

“大伯。”李帝努拖着行李箱朝着眼前的人打招呼。

“诶，帝努来啦。”说着便递过去一张房卡，“还是原来一间哈。”

接过房卡，李帝努笑着对大伯点点头，就算是打过招呼。

接近中元节了，这次要留一周。

整个小镇已经大变样，像是嫌政府拨的款太多，自从被改造成重点旅游发展城市后每年都要大动干戈地修建一番。黄仁俊家的旧房子正在拆迁，他之前一直守着那房子不同意搬走，等他离开后，房地产商就像野狗一样扒上来，硬生生要扒下一块皮，一块肉，这次就只剩下半个空轮廓了。

已经完全看不出十几年前的样子了，李帝努一面调整手表带一面叹气。他手腕上的手表被换成零六年那块，劣质的镀金几乎没有褪色，看得出主人保护的很好。比起当时，只是皮表带上多添了两个洞眼——是黄仁俊后来另外找工匠帮忙打的。李帝努时常拿这个表在自己手上比划，再感叹黄仁俊的手腕太细，乐而不厌。

他忽然想到自己把这块表给黄仁俊的那天，很奇妙的，他突然可以理解那些恶俗桥段里为什么总要给剩下的人留点东西，其实不是给留下的人一个盼头，反而是给离开的人安慰。像是要时时刻刻提醒着留下的人，看，你得等着。

在那一年，一句浅浅的承诺就能紧紧束缚住一个人。

15.  
  
南方很难得才下雪，就算下了也是薄薄一层，手指还没触摸着，就化成了水。融雪的水从屋檐潺潺留下，夹着清快的风和懒散的氛围。这种潮湿的冬天，最冷了。  
  
黄仁俊就坐在角落里发呆，他手头里用不完的只有时间，他根本不把时间当回事，随便一坐就是两小时，像李帝努不把金钱当回事一样。  
  
整个房间空空荡荡的，像是刚结成的薄冰，冷冷的，脆的。  
  
腰间混着一片腥臭的红色，是他和他父亲的血。他能模糊的看到房间里的一具尸体，不敢相信。那具尸体昨晚还像一只猛虎，冲他咆哮嘶吼，扑到他身上，连砸几下，愤怒地谩骂：“他妈的，老子怎么生了你这种没用的孬种。”黄仁俊忍不住浑身颤抖，却装得像个没事人一样反驳：“我没求着你生我——”  
  
一只手抓住他的喉咙，掐得紧紧的，黄仁俊生理和心理上感到反胃，他说不出话，只能发出嘶哑的声音。  
  
“和你妈一样，都是贱货。”那只手的主人把他推到墙角，“你去死好了。”  
  
指甲深入他的皮肉，水果刀嵌入他的腰腹，黄仁俊感受到火热的液体从他体内喷出。他以受伤的动物的本能挣扎，他试图逃离野蛮的禁锢。  
  
突然，在混乱的搜索中，他瞥见生了锈的铁盒，那里保存着李帝努留下的物件，他死死地盯了几秒。  
  
离寒假结束没几天了。  
  
黄仁俊发了疯似的推开身上的人，拔下已经沾满他血液的水果刀狠狠捅回去。  
  
奇妙的，身上的人只是瞪着他，也没多说一句话，轻飘飘地向后倒去。  
  
突然的变数给予了黄仁俊太大的冲击，他憨痴痴地瘫坐在地上。身上的伤口似乎被撕裂得更大。  
  
该是要开心的，他敲碎了禁锢他的牢笼，折磨他的野兽。  
  
但他却觉得，他的心给悲哀撕碎了。  


  


  
16.

  
李帝努迟到了一个月。  
  
未成年的少年没有很多选择的余地，他向来被动，不过在黄仁俊这里有一点点意外。可他的城市没有黄仁俊，潘多拉的盒子倒多的是。

手腕上的手表被代替成更名贵的。他撒谎告诉父亲自己弄丢了那块表，后者也没恼，只是又给挑了块更精致的。李帝努心里反而更是说不出的滋味。  
  
被学习、朋友与父母占满的时间里，李帝努也会想黄仁俊，那个在小镇里乐观又阴郁的矛盾少年，但他不被允许想太久。那是脱离他原本生活圈子的一个月，周围没人能证实他确实喜欢上那样一个男孩子，只有他自己知道。  
  
  
  
学校里恰巧有个假期国外名校交流的项目，对正要升学的李帝努而言是个千载难逢的机会，他在黄仁俊和学业之间，可耻地犹豫了。 

他十几年间接近定型的目标、价值观在短短的那个月内狠狠动摇。于是，在回到原先生活圈的几个月里，李帝努紧咬着牙关逼迫自己学习、交际，想要回到原本的生活轨迹。在父母、老师的说服下，他登上了异国的飞机。  
  
可他之后才发现黄仁俊才是他的千载难逢。  
  
那对李帝努而言是最难熬的一个月，愧疚在每个夜晚凌迟他的大脑，钝钝的，一下一下，汇聚成尖锐的痛，朝他身体咬去，他被迫从喉咙里发出灰扑扑的声音。  
  
就这么被折磨得狠了。李帝努瞒着所有人提前回国。  
  
要说那年还有什么特别，就是湿热的南方终于下了雪，航班也因为难得的飘雪延误了一天。  
  
下飞机、坐火车、乘大巴。  
  
李帝努到镇上的时候，黄仁俊家却已经被警察查封，破败的房子挂上黄色的条条，看热闹的居民蜘蛛网似地牢牢围住这一小块地方。  
  
“可怜啊，实在活不下去才自杀的吧。”  
  
“多标致一小孩啊。”  
  
“听说他们家好像有遗传的精神疾病的，他爸不也是自杀了。”  
  
“没有的吧，他爸不是前两年进监狱了。”  
  
“就是监狱里头自杀的呀，我是听我家那口子说的，监狱里头都传遍了。”  
  
李帝努呆愣地站在一旁被动接收周围七嘴八舌的消息。

子弹好像贯穿了他的心脏。  
  
怎么会呢。  
  
黄仁俊怎么会自杀呢，他明明信誓旦旦地说要等他回来，明明分开时还是笑眯眯地招手。明明……

他没敢继续想下去，只是兀自站在冷风里，记忆里黄仁俊的一颦一笑给他的心上了锁链，他每动一下，那种又细又长的链条，就狠狠朝他的心勒下去。

李帝努看着眼前的旧屋子，妄图凭空想象出一张经常见到的，坚忍可爱的，圆嘟嘟的脸蛋，但怎么看都还是一堆污迹斑斑的石块。  
  
李帝努不记得自己是怎么回去的，他也没去看黄仁俊火化，只是拜托警察把黄仁俊的遗物交给他。几个中年警察急着解决这桩事，竟然都没问什么问题就草率地把东西给他了。

铁皮箱子里东西很少，有两样是他给的，一只姆明、一块表。底下压着一些零碎的纸质资料，有证书，毕业证，还有压在最底下的，医院的证明书。  
  
连张照片都没有。  
  
  
  
17.  
  
酒店里的网络不太顺畅，李帝努看着刚修改完的报告，掏出怀里的烟盒，弹了根烟出来。细长手指挟住烟身，点上，狠狠地吸上一口。  
  
熏得睫根都发潮。  
  
——偏执型精神障碍患者心理状况分析。  
  
十几年前看不懂的字眼已经可以写成长篇大论，他能记住各种各样的复杂学名，能精准指出病人的病因缘由。倒是有关黄仁俊的面容，记忆渐渐褪色。  
  
尖锐的钢笔头在日历上又着重画了个三角型。边上注着：祝黄仁俊平安幸福，学业有成。  
  
——不过，就算这样，记忆似乎也一年比一年模糊了。  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
